


Adrien "Free Use" Agreste

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Consensual, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Adrien lends a hand (and then some) to a few faceless and not so faceless friends after fencing practice.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 55





	Adrien "Free Use" Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> since a lot of y'all liked that blurb about Adrien in the locker room and I was very much influenced I present:  
> extremely self indulgent (yet highly encouraged!) filth

Adrien exhaled as he sat down on the bench and took to fixing his towel around his waist. He made a gentle knot, then glanced around at the thinned out crowd that was his fencing team. Most had gone home by now, but there were always a few who lingered around a good while.

He decided to tighten the knot after realizing how many were in the room. The journey from his locker to the showers wasn't that far, but today's practice had been....intense. He wasn't tired, either, he just knew what such intensity did to his fencing team.

Not only that, he'd noticed a few others that had filtered in. Better known friends, friends he figured were even more predictable than his team.

He needed to wash up, though. It had been a long day getting ready for this upcoming tournament after all. So he took another breath and lifted himself up from the bench in an attempt to make the trek.

Almost surprisingly, nobody made much of a move. He could tell they were watching him walk, their eyes often drifted his way whenever he sauntered through the locker room with his typical swagger, but they left him be.

Until he made it to the showers, at least.

By the time he reached an open stall the other occupied showerheads had stopped running, though heavy steam lingered in the locker room. It made its way into the space he'd taken and was filling his senses while the others made their move.

It was another moment before he could feel the majority of the locker room behind him, admiring him while he slowly took to removing his towel with a knowing smirk. It was deliberate pace, the proper speed with which to tease his audience with subtle peeks at his ass. One set of hands soon decided that he was moving much too slow, though, and reached in to tug it from his hips

"Easy, boys, you know the rules." Adrien subtly chuckled, playfully hiding his modesty with one hand. "Only room for one in here."

"Yeah right, Agreste," A voice from the group of about seven replied, nudging his hand away. "We all know that's not true when it comes to you."

Around five of them were faceless to him, people he still hadn't quite committed to memory. It almost felt embarrassing that he couldn't place the name of the current leader given how long they'd likely been working together.

He did recognize Kim, of course, he'd long been a regular during these sorts of meetings. Nino was to be expected, too, especially considering that they were set to ride back to Adrien's place together after practice. The rest were nobodies to Adrien, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alright, c'mon," The front of the pack spoke up and closed the distance. "I need to get home."

He pushed Adrien to his knees and tossed his own towel aside, hastily fishing his cock out of his yet to be changed gym shorts while Adrien made himself comfortable on the tiled floor.

Adrien knew how things worked and leaned back against the wall, his jaw going limp while the other man put his hands all over his hair. The hair he'd been, in part, known for, that some would pay to touch and then some.

But this guy, like the rest in this moment, didn't care.

He didn't care who Adrien Agreste was outside of this locker room. He didn't care that he was balling up a fistful of rich blonde hair while stroking himself the rest of the way hard. He just needed a hole, and Adrien's mouth fit the bill.

Adrien slid his tongue out and moaned when his teammate was finally ready, inviting him in with sultry eyes that were soon covered up by pelvis. There was no foreplay, no warmup. It was straight to business as the man stuffed his cock down Adrien's throat in one firm thrust.

"Fuck yeah." He groaned, keeping his brisk tempo up while Adrien's jaw locked around the shaft.

He'd gotten good at this part. At holding his teammate by the hip with one hand while the other fondled and massaged his balls. Almost sensually caring for the man fucking his face without hesitation.

This otherwise anonymous boy was honest in his intentions. His speed only increased for the few minutes his balls slapped against Adrien's chin, only stuttering when he finally came down his throat. He squeezed Adrien's lips to his base, groaning as he felt his cum being drank.

"Hah...Thanks." Adrien moaned as soon as the shaft was pulled from his mouth. Cum leaked out the corner of his mouth and his eyes rolled. He took to inhaling the sweaty, musky scent of another man even as the messy cock slapped his cheeks lightly.

He left without much of a word, no sense of gratitude or kindness while he filtered his way through the group behind him. Said group then moved in on the slouched over Adrien, all more appropriately dressed for the occasion now than the first boy was. In that they were properly naked.

"Got some more left in you, dude?" Nino teased a bit, stroking his cock while he came up to Adrien's side.

"Nothing's in me right now, but..." Adrien smirked at his friend, then looked at the crowd. "You guys want me here, or should we go somewhere more-"

His thought was cut off by a sudden cock stuffing his mouth, silencing his words and defaulting him to a prolonged moan as the group made their choice through action. Adrien bobbed his head accordingly along the thicker shaft, grabbing at the man's hips and lavishing his length.

"Stand him up." Nino nodded a command. Two others came in and helped get him to his feet though he remained bent over, tending to his teammate while the other boys surrounded him properly.

"I got dibs on his ass." Kim interjected, sticking his cock under his busy mouth to get it wet.

The mixture of drool and, eventually, cum did the trick. Kim stroked himself until he was slick, then made his way around. Nino was happy to spread Adrien's asscheeks for Kim's fat cock, if only because he knew he'd have a long limo ride with the star of the show later.

A few groans came from the rest of the naked crowd, somewhat disappointed they hadn't claimed his ass first. Adrien was quick to make it up to them by grabbing at their crotches to help get them off even with his holes quickly becoming occupied.

"One more, one more, please." The man in his mouth muttered, overstimulating himself with Adrien's throat. He flooded it again shortly after, though the volume he held inside was far too much and it prompted him to pull out and coat Adrien's face instead.

This teammate gave his hair some gentle strokes, mumbling something close to a thanks before slowly exiting the scene. It was appreciated somewhere deep down, even if it wasn't necessary.

"Who's next?" Adrien purred, licking cum from his lips.

Another man, as faceless as the last, heeded the call. His cock was thinner, but faster than the others. It was rougher, too, more than even the first man of the evening had been. He thrust and fucked his mouth like there wasn't a person attached to it. Something Adrien reveled in, and found helpful when Kim finally thrust himself forward.

"Shit," Kim hissed while steadily working himself into Adrien's asshole, giving him a friendly slap on the cheek. "You're still so tight."

Adrien enjoyed the compliment, as much as he could with his face being fucked stupid anyway. It was almost distracting enough to stop him jerking off his fellow teammates.

But Adrien was determined and simply tightened his grasp on the two shafts, pumping them fully even with his throat being pumped in tandem with his ass. He felt so full, so used.

It was exactly where he'd longed to be in the days since the last team practice, where he'd wanted to be all day. He knew he'd be taken like this and dreamed of it the night before. He even contemplated jerking off in the bathroom beforehand, but saved his load instead

It was perfect.

Kim gripped his hips hard enough he might bruise while he slammed himself at Adrien's hole. He alternated with open palmed spanks, turning his skin red while he went balls deep inside his friend.

"Take it, bitch, yeah." Kim warmly groaned. "Deeper, whore."

The dirty words made Adrien's cock throb. It was so stiff, so pent up. He briefly, instinctually went to tend to himself but caught it before he left either of his other two teammates in the cold. He refocused his efforts and doubled them until the pace at his front staggered.

"Fuck," The rough man in his mouth groaned through gritted teeth. "Fuck you, Agreste."

The tone indicated that there might be some sort of personal issue or one sided rivalry. Jealousy, perhaps. Adrien didn't care, he was getting what he wanted and giving what his teammate wanted. Another mouthful of cum made both parties happy. Once finished, this one simply moved back some and gently stroked himself down from the high of his orgasm.

"All you got?" Adrien couldn't help but taunt. A subtle jab back at this faceless, would-be friend.

"Sh-Shut up." He muttered as he stepped back up to stuff his balls in Adrien's open mouth.

Adrien's eyes narrowed up at him and his tongue went back to work. It swirled and sucked on the hairy sack with a renewed fire, a near hunger despite how much he'd already been fed. He wanted to make him cum from this alone, but found himself suddenly knocked off balance.

It took a moment for him to figure out what the sensation between his legs was. He thought maybe he'd been the one to cum this time, but the sluggish warmth trailing up his shaft soon clued him in.

Nino was sucking his cock.

What's more, his cock was being practically thrust down into Nino's waiting lips thanks to the relentless pounding Kim gave him. The motion of his hips mixed with his best friend's mouth was pure bliss.

He swore against his teammate's balls only to get his head pushed further against his crotch. Another teammate erupted in his hand, spraying cum that made a mess of his hand and even reached his back. The other couldn't hold out after watching his friend release and followed suit

Adrien's arms relaxed after they pulled away, dangling and swaying in tune with the furious humping Kim gave him. Nino's lips clenched up around the tip of his cock around the same time Kim decided to grab his thighs, and he felt he was about to cum.

Then a set of fingers wrapped around his base and the warmth of Nino's mouth vanished. He was edged, groaning at the sensation of his release denied. A load he'd been holding for just this occasion had to wait just a little longer.

"Not yet." Nino moaned into his ear, giving his cheek a kiss before standing upright.

He took to jerking off next to the teammate in his mouth, inviting the others back over while waiting for Kim to finish his fun. It didn't take much longer as Adrien started uncontrollably clenching his ass around the base of his cock, eagerly milking cum into his hole.

"Fuck yeah, man." Kim happily sighed through his release. He thrust a few more times, ensuring a thick creampie that dribbled out of Adrien's asshole after he finally pulled out.

"Got another round in you, dude?" Nino asked and received a nod in response.

Kim then joined the other four at the front of Adrien while stroking himself, helping arrange the group so that Nino was in the middle. The other boys made sure to keep themselves on edge, a job Adrien found himself whining about given that it was supposed to be his.

"Alright, on your knees, bro." Nino chuckled and Adrien obediently did as told. He leaned back on the shower wall while the other men worked themselves despite his own desires.

Truthfully, it was a relief to finally rest his legs even if his knees were sore. He couldn't help himself for long, though, and soon reached for whatever cock he could reach and feverishly rubbed them. Lost in lust, Adrien found it in himself to move up and deepthroat Nino for good measure.

Shared groans echoed in the locker room as Adrien made sure to share his tongue with each lined up, slimy cock. His work wasn't done until the five came again. It wasn't quite in unison, but they all made sure to paint his face and chest.

Things below his waist were still busy, too, with Adrien drifting a hand down to tend to his long pent up need while he reveled in the scent of the other men. It didn't take much before he came all over his lower body, his slouched posture resulting in a mess all over his stomach

A long, warm purr vibrated in Adrien's body while they poured it on, licking and teasing their balls until the sloppy facial reached its peak and gradually started declining from there. The group rested with their shafts on his face for a time, relaxing with Adrien while he lazily kissed and thanked their cocks.

Eventually, the group started to fade. His fencing teammates were the first to leave, the two he'd used his hands on giving him brief kisses as a show of gratitude. The one who dominated his mouth insisted on a kiss to his cock, though Adrien gave his skin a nibble instead.

Then, he rested properly for a moment. The smirk on his lips had only grown even after the crowd thinned out. That he was so thoroughly used like this, used for other people's pleasure. It filled him with a sense of pride, among other things.

With the only other teammate gone and enough composure to have anything resembling a coherent thought, Kim eventually got to one knee and nuzzled the messy and cum drunk model for a moment.

"Think you'll be free tomorrow?" He asked. "I'm supposed to go hang out with Nathaniel and Marc, think they'd like it if you showed up."

Adrien snaked his tongue into Kim's mouth for a lustful kiss, a way of giving him some time to collect his own thoughts before mumbling a reply.

"I'll text you." He managed to answer and Kim gave a nod back.

Then there was Nino, who received the longest kiss of the afternoon. Adrien couldn't help but suck his tongue, a way of making up for not fitting him in proper anywhere during the afternoon's main event.

"Make it up to me later, yeah?" Nino snickered after pulling away.

He reached for the shower knobs and turned the shower on for his friend, encouraging him to wash up once he regained his sense of strength and balance. It took some fiddling but eventually the temperature was just right, a fact Nino had long since committed to memory.

"You good on your own?" Nino retrieved his old hat to a lazy, affirmative moan. "Alright, I'll be in the car, yo."

Adrien purred more subtly now, watching his friend leave. The sight of Nino's ass while he walked away got him hard again but he managed to ignore it and turn around to get himself looking more proper. Still, he couldn't help but smirk while cum was washed from his face, fully aware that he had an even longer night ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> for w/e reason I really like consensual free use as a concept so that might pop up more (with less anonymous/faceless characters just bc I'm not overly huge on that but eh)  
> idk if I'll expand on it with anything set in this "universe" tho. idk. we'll see


End file.
